This Is That Day
by EternallyWordless
Summary: Raivis and Lili are on a winter walk, enjoying each other's company. Raivis thinks of how much she means to him. She gives him a special gift, but he has some personal confessions to make... Will he convey his thoughts? Oneshot, fluff, human names used.


_Pairing: Latvia and Liechtenstein(Raivis and Lili)_

_Author: MEEEEE!_

_Rated: K_

_Characters are copyrighted by Hidekaz himeruya (if that's how you spell his name :3 )_

_And we're off! C:_

**Today Is That Day**

Snow gathered heavily upon the rooftops of buildings, as the gentle crystals wafted lazily down to the earth, and the chilled winds stayed calm, but frosty, sketching intricate patterns upon the glass of the windowpanes. Many figures in the streets treaded the frozen, white cobblestone road very hastily for the most part, making their way from one building to the next, trying fruitlessly to stay warm in the middle of winter. All of the figures walked hurriedly, except for two.

These two people walked leisurely through the snowy streets, standing very close to each other for warmth. The first one, a petite blonde girl by the nickname "Lilli", took minute, delicate steps into the white of the snow, walking directly next to her companion, a boy named "Raivis". Raivis, a naturally reticent person, was also rather small in stature, with messy, dirty-blonde curls poking out from underneath his knit hat. They trod the street together serenely, their breaths visibly freezing at the edges of their lips.

"It's really beautiful." Lilli stated in reflective wonder as snowflakes gathered on her eyelashes and bangs. Raivis smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Very beautiful." He looked at her oceanic green eyes overflowing with such rapture, and he thought longingly of telling her how beautiful he knew she was. But he reluctantly swallowed the tender words forming at the tip of his tongue, and resolved to say them someday. Eventually. But today wasn't that day. He began to shiver faintly at the thought.

Lilli felt his shivering against her minute shoulder, and leaned into him slightly. "Are you cold?" she asked genuinely.

Raivis smiled weakly as his cheeks grew even redder than the colour the cold had painted them. "O-only a little…" he played down how cold he actually was, other than his hat, his clothes weren't all that heavy compared to Lilli's. she thought for a moment before remembering something, and carefully opening up her pocket. She gently drew out of it a long, hand-made wool scarf of striped white and burgundy.

"I made this for you…" she blushed and looked away, "You never wear scarves, but I wanted to make sure you stay warm…" Raivis' eyes widened as he glanced between the the gift and Lili's flushed face.

"R-really? For me?" He asked, "It's perfect! T-thank you so much!" Lili's face brightened, and she reached up and wrapped it snugly around his neck, bringing the ends to the front to tie them. She tugged on it to bring it down to her level, unwittingly pulling Raivis' face closer to her own as she tied the scarf. Their faces were just inches away from each other as their eyes met, and they froze there, staring blankly at each other, and feeling their breath warm their rosy cheeks and leave their skin tingling.

They realized their position, and being embarrassed, separated abruptly. They stared at their feet bashfully, staying rather quiet, simply watching the snow flutter down and melt on their shoulders.

"…Lili?" she looked up at Raivis as he began, "I-I really appreciate you m-making this scarf for me…" He paused to take a breath. "The reason I don't usually wear scarves is that there is someone in my family, Ivan, who I am… rather fearful of. He is very tall, strong, and ruthless, and he has both the innocent face and the cruelty of a child. But, there is one thing that he never goes without. One thing he is absolutely inseparable with." Raivis looked into Lili's face with a serious expression. "… And that is a long, white scarf.

I don't usually wear scarves because I don't ever want to be like Ivan, and hurt the ones I care about by holding them too close… but then I remembered. Ivan's scarf is his most prized possession because it was made for him by a person he holds very close to his heart. His older sister gave it to him when they were very little, in a time of poverty." Raivis looked down at his scarf and felt it's warmth in his cold hands, and he smiled to himself.

"…So now I will always wear this scarf, because it was made for me by someone I care about… and it is very beautiful." _Just like her. _He wanted so badly to add. He wished longingly to tell her she's beautiful, and how he loved her smile, and how the echoing chime of her laugh could rival those of angels, and that just the way her eyes immerse his every time she looks at him make his heart shudder, and that she was the only person he had ever met in his entire life that he would trust with anything in the whole world.

But, today wasn't that day.

…then he thought… that maybe that day would never come if he didn't make it come. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, and he whispered slowly.

"… just like her."

Today was that day.

Alt!ending:

But, today wasn't that day.

…then he thought …that maybe that day wouldn't come if he didn't make it come. He lifted his eyes slowly to meet hers. he looked at her nervously with intent in his gaze, and she waited, anticipating a comment of some sort. Raivis opened his mouth a little as if to say something…

…and quickly stifled himself. He looked back down at his feet with a reddening face and shameful eyes. He knew he would say those words someday. He just had to.

But today wasn't that day.

Ok, When I wrote this, (like 5 days ago :3) I wanted anyone to be able to understand it, not just Hetaliatards. So, If you do not watch Hetalia, read it as a short story, if you do like hetalia, read it as a LatviaXLiechtenstein fanfiction.

I wanted to do something involving a cold walk... and I just let go at the keyboard.

As always, Reviews are very much appreciated :D

3


End file.
